The Stink that Binds
by theonlykyla
Summary: Edward is the imperfectly perfect husband...with odor issues. Can Bella show him the problems without embarrassing him? Or will she have to take drastic measures into her own hands? Written for Mamadog93 - very tongue in cheek with a smidge of eww factor.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stink that Binds ch1**

**A/n: This little fic comes to you courtesy of a plot bunny that Mamadog93 planted in my head…so, all groans, moans and ewwws belong to her twisted little mind. Which I love, adore and want more of;) **

**Thanks to my amazing team: Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139 and TwiStar Junkie for their um…feedback on this one! My lovely twifey, lvtwilight09, made an awesome banner for this one, it's in my group, theonlykyla fanfiction on fb. Come take a look!**

**So, um…yeah, here it is;)**

**BPOV**

I pulled into my parking spot in front of Bath and Body Works for my weekly supply of _Twilight Woods_ candles. They were a necessary staple around our house, and I had lit the last one this morning as Edward dressed for the day.

I sighed as I gathered my purse, and got out of my SUV. My husband- the doctor- had issues…and somehow, someway I had to make him see it for himself, but, I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to do that.

As I breezed into the store, I was greeted by the attendants that all knew me by name. I ran a series of ideas through my mind on how to accomplish my task of alerting Edward to the serious problems that he had.

We had a hospital charity benefit to attend tonight, so maybe I could come up with something by then.

I put ten candles in my basket and headed towards the cash register.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, you look radiant today." Shirley, the clerk, said with a saccharine drip to her friendly voice.

I sighed, "Thanks, but I feel like a whale today." She laughed as I rubbed my belly, and realized that I was suddenly hungry for a chopped beef sandwich, just before I handed her my credit card.

"But, I appreciate the compliment, Shirley. See ya next week." I said with a smile after she bagged up my purchases, and handed me the bag.

I went back to my car, and put the bag in the back before I headed into _The Cleaning Store_ to pick up my weekly supply of Lysol and Febreeze spray bottles in the industrial sized containers.

Geez, I need to start a spread chart for Edward to show him exactly how much money I've spent on his little issue. Maybe that would open his eyes to what's really going on.

I sighed, and hoped I was right.

I spotted a barbeque restaurant as I drove through town, and pulled in to order me a chopped beef sandwich along with some potato salad. Because, damn, that just sounded good, and when I craved something nowadays I knew better than to ignore it.

I finally pulled into the garage, and shut the door behind me as I waddled into the house, sat down on a barstool, and dug into my food.

It wasn't ten minutes later that I heard the garage door open, and I knew that he was home…the love of my life, the man of my dreams…and Mr. Smelly himself.

I licked the barbeque sauce off my fingers, and stood up from my seat to greet him when I heard him call out to me, "Beautiful Bella, I'm home."

"In here, baby." I said as he rounded the corner to see me. He broke out into a huge grin while he untied his tie, and pulled it off his neck.

"How are my loves today?" Edward asked as he crossed the room, and pulled me into his arms.

"We're good." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could anyway.

He pulled back, and smirked at me, "What is all over your face, love?"

I frowned, and licked my lips, "Oh, probably some barbeque sauce." I shrugged.

"Another craving?" he asked with a quirked brow, and I nodded.

"You know they serve a meal at the benefit, right?" He asked as his grip around my waist tightened, and then I smelled it…that gaseous fume of stench.

My stomach rolled, and took off in a run towards the half bath right off the living room.

Damn, did he save that gas up all day long?

"Bella, are you okay?" He called from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I guess my food didn't sit well." I called back to him. My stomach was still unable to settle with those fumes, that I was sure still lingered in the air.

"Edward, can you please go get my bags out of the SUV?" I asked as I searched the drawer for a lighter to light the candle that I kept in here.

"Sure, babe, then I'll head up the shower, and start getting ready. We have to be there in two hours." He said as I heard him walk away from the bathroom door.

I sighed, and inhaled the air after the candle had been lit, and the musky fragrance filled the air.

I sat on the toilet, and put my head in my hands.

My gorgeous, perfect, romantic husband…stunk.

His farts were deadly.

Now, how do I alert him to this problem, that was the question.

**A/N: So yeah, it's a little over the drabblish mark but not quite a full length chapter…I'll post every day until it's done as I've already written it completely.**

**Would LOVE to hear what you think;)**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stink that Binds ch2**

**A/n: Here we are again;) You'll get 2 chapters tonight since FF was epic fail again last night;)**

**BTW, Edward DOES have a real/serious issue…it's NOT all Bella's pregnancy hormones…just hang in there.**

**Some of you have come up with creative names, but my fav is Stinkward…sorry, I can't do Fartward;(**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

How could not realize? Is he just oblivious to the fact that he reeks? Or is that he just doesn't care?

Outside of our house he is the man I fell in love with, a perfect specimen. Outside of the house his appearance impeccable and he has the most delicious natural smell on his skin.

I ponder what to do about my worries as I walk into our bedroom to find him scratching his balls as he stands in front of the closet.

I stand there and shake my head at the sight before me; gorgeous, hot and naked husband which sets my body on fire but then he…he burps, farts and continues the scratching of his nut sack.

I shake my head and he finally notices me.

"Baby, you need to start getting ready if we are to make it on time." He said as he started to walk towards me.

I put out my hand to stop his movement, I'm not altogether sure I could handle any more of the nausea right now.

"I'm going to get ready in the other bathroom my things are already laid out on the bed in the guest room." I tell him as I grab my makeup bag off the dresser.

"Okay, I needed to use the facilities anyways, so that works for me." He said as he stepped up to kiss my forehead while I held my breath.

He ran his hand around my swollen belly and smiled, "Has the little one moved a lot today?" He asked. He watched his hands roam around my protruding skin when he lifted my shirt to see it better.

"A little, a lot right now actually…as always when you are around," I said with a smile and love the feel of his hands on me.

He kisses me softly on the lips and I feel his body tensing up. That is his sure fire sign that he needs to go to the bathroom, so I pull back and smile.

"I've got to get ready." I say and he nods before making a b-line to the toilet.

I head back downstairs to grab a can of Lysol and a few candles before I made my way back up the stairs to get ready.

Forty-five minutes and three burning candles later I'm dressed. The odor that wafts through our bedroom is musky pine and Lysol.

I sit on the edge of the bed and wait, "Are you almost ready, Edward?" I call to him as I lie back and rub my belly.

"Just a few more minutes," he yells back and then I'm hit with an idea.

I get up and head down to our office and grab the video equipment to set up in the living room.

I've got the camera ready and in place just as he comes down the stairs looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo.

Then the odor hits.

Damn, I forgot to refill the automatic air-freshener in here.

**A/N: **He he he...see ya in a few hours;)

Kyla


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stink that Binds ch3**

**A/n: So, here's the last ch for tonight. **

**Enjoy;)**

I notice as Edward gets closer to me that he smells like himself, but the odor seeping from the bedroom via the bathroom is atrocious.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

I grimace and shake my head. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I tell him as I head to the kitchen and grab a few Glade counter top air fresheners from the cabinet. I knew that if I were going to make it through our video session later that I would need to have the air free and clear from the foul odors now lingering.

I walked back into the living room and opened the twistable containers and sat them on various table tops.

"Are those necessary?" He asked as I turned to quirk a brow at him.

"Yes, Edward, the smell is less than impressive in here." I said matter of fact.

He shrugged his shoulders, farted and scratched his balls again.

"We need to go." Edward said as I grabbed my clutch and started to walk towards the garage door.

"Well, let's go. Quit worrying about my smell aversion. I'm seven months pregnant with your spastic child, my hormones are out of control and you're worrying about my clean air issues." I said as he chuckled and opened the door for me.

"I was beginning to wonder if you needed some sort of intervention," he replied once we got situated in the car.

Was he kidding with this shit?

"You can't be serious, right?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt and shot him a dirty look.

He squirmed and shrugged, "you are a little obsessive, Bella."

I gasped and my jaw hit the floor.

"Well, I have something to show you later that might make you re-evaluate your prognosis, Doctor." I said through my near gritted teeth.

Stinky man was so going down tonight.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Oh yeah? Am I gonna get lucky?" He laughed and adjusted his bulging pants.

"Um, I'm hoping that I'm the lucky one tonight." I said and laid my hand on his thigh.

The electric chemistry bounced between us and then I heard it, the deep squelch of his burp followed by the most putrid smell radiating from his luscious lips.

I leaned back into my seat and rolled my window about half way down.

How I managed to get pregnant is beyond me…I mean, there are small moments when it's not that bad. But, mostly I put up with it because I love him so much and damn, he's the hottest man in the world. Besides what he can do with his Halitosis filled mouth and tongue, his cock is ah-maz-ing.

Damn, now my hormones are in overdrive.

I wonder if I could manage to get a quickie once we got to the Benefit.

I could give him some head in the car, that's usually worked in my favor for later repayment favors from him. But then again, the last time I tried in the car, I was six weeks pregnant and the fart that escaped his ass hung around his balls and spoiled the smell of that super cock. I couldn't give him head for a month after that.

No, I'd settle for a quick fuck in the bathroom, and at least I knew the smell wouldn't interrupt because we'd be in public.

Who knew I'd have to fuck my husband in public places just to avoid his bodily function issues?

**A/n: UH OH….and um, yeah….ewwww**

**But, seriously, it happens;(**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Stink that Binds ch4**

**A/n: Sorry for the between RL and storms knocking out my internet I haven't been able to post.**

**But, I'll try and get 2 chapters out tonight.**

**Now, I know that a few of you have been a bit squimish about this one...please know that it's all tongue in cheek. And really haven't we ALL known a guy like this?**

**And, yes, he KNOWS that he stinks but he thinks that he's able to hide it. AND, YES, he has IBS...amongst other issues that most typical males have, LOL. This has been a bit...um enhanced...and I fully 100% blame Mamadog93 for that fact;) She requested...a COMPLETELY IMPERFECT yet still perfect Edward;) So, I granted her request because I love her long time.**

**Thanks to my team, Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139 and Twistar Junkie. They either laughed, balked or ewwwed at me;)**

**ENJOY!**

We pulled up to the Convention center where the Benefit was being held and the valet attendant coughed loudly as he got into our wretched dead cat smelling vehicle.

I pitied him.

His ass may reek after he got out of the car. That's why I refused to drive Edward's car. Like ever.

"You look ravishing tonight, my love." Edward said as he came around to escort me into the building.

"Thank you, Edward." I said as we walked into the building overflowing with people and noise.

My husband was the perfect specimen of a professional doctor while being a charming and friendly member of the committee for the hospital board. People milled around us all night long like Edward shit gold or had rose smelling poop.

I was beyond exhausted as we waited for the valet to return our car a few hours later. I just wanted to get home, take a hot bath and go to bed. But, I had a plan to follow through with.

Not even two minutes into the car ride, Edward began to let them rip and I just about threw up in the car from the fumes.

"Edward?" I exclaimed as I lowered the window to get some fresh air.

"Yes, dear," he asked just as a burped escaped his mouth.

I sighed and shook my head as the scenery flew by as we drove towards home.

"Oh, I um, have a little surprise for you when we get home." I said as we stopped at a red light.

"A good surprise?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I smiled as much as I could when I heard his stomach begin to gurgle. That was a tell-tale sign that he'd be in the bathroom for at least forty-five minutes once we made it home.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I finally said as I sat back in my seat.

Little did he know that aside from the mass of candles, the industrial sized freshners and heavy detergent that I used to wash out his skid-marked undies were the least of his problems…my little hidden camera was about to show him a whole lot more.

**A/n: Another chapter coming soon;)**

**Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Stink that Binds ch5**

**A/n: A little...um...revelations...**

**BPOV**

Once we got home, Edward helped me into the house but then went straight into his bathroom. I got changed into my pajamas and lit the candles around the room.

I set up the camera and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for him to emerge.

I laid down on the bed because my back hurt and I was tired.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when Edward woke me up but he'd picked me and moved me to the top of the bed under the covers.

"My girls are tired, go back to sleep Bella." He whispered as he tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Love you," I said in a raspy, sleep filled voice and snuggled into his chest.

I was almost back into a dream when I heard him whisper, "Do I stink that bad?"

Oh shit, I must have been sleep talking.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love." He replied, his voice stoic and hard.

"We could put our child through college on what I spend for air freshners and candles." I said, now wide awake but afraid to open my eyes.

"You mean those aren't because you are an OCD clean freak?" He asked, curiously.

I held back a giggle, barely, "No, sweetie, those are to cleanse the air of your repugnant scent."

I felt him cringe and I opened my eyes to see his terrified eyes staring back at me.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Baby, I know what the problems are, but you always seem so oblivious."

He sighed.

I kissed him again.

"I'll try harder." He whispered and pulled me as tight up against him as he could with my belly in the way.

"That's all I ask." I said as I began to kiss around his jaw and up to his ears. Suddenly, I was ravenous for this loving, unknowing husband of mine.

"Um, Bella…" he panted as my hands slipped inside his boxers.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed as I sucked on his neck.

"Do I stink now?" He sounded like a little boy asking if he were in trouble.

I halted all of my motions and he whimpered, "No, Edward, you smell perfectly delicious. Now, get these boxers off and prove to me how good you smell."

And, he did.

Twice.

The only scent in the air was the remnants of our swapping of bodily fluids…the good kind!

**A/n: See ya tomorrow night;)**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Stink that Binds ch6**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay. Yesterday RL and sleep deprivation took their toll and I crashed early.**

**This will be the only update tonight as I haven't had a chance to finish the edits on the remaining chapters.**

**Much love to my team, Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09, Twi-Star Junkie, Reyes139 and Mamadog93. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up with an urgent need to pee. This baby was lodged on top of my bladder, I swear.

I did my belly roll to get my whale like body out of the bed and just as I made it to the edge of the bed, there was the unmistakable sound of long and smelly gaseous expulsion from Edward's body.

I had to hold my nose and waddle to the bathroom.

Damn. I had hoped that we could get past some of these odors.

Once I was finished ridding my body of what felt like a gallon of urine, I grabbed one of the air freshener sprays from under the cabinet and walked back into the bedroom.

My adorably naked husband had rolled onto his back, sheets down over his thighs and his morning wood bobbing hello to my now wet pussy.

Damn. How the hell does someone so beautiful turn me on and off in the same sequence?

I sprayed a few squirts in the air and made my way around the bed, so that I could easily climb on top of him to assist with his morning problem.

Just as I got one leg straddled over his hip, he moaned and belched which instantly hit my nose with a pungent stench. The smell was so obnoxious it forced me right back off of him.

"Baby," he mumbled and grabbed my hips.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "I wanted to um, take a ride on that morning sausage stick, but the air was a little too um…" I couldn't say it because he had pushed me right over his rigid cock. Who could concentrate on anything else when he ran himself through my slick folds.

"What?" He murmured as he thrust up and the tip slid inside of me.

"Oh..um.." I couldn't think straight as my traitorous body allowed his movements to take me to another dimension where burps, farts and stinky feet didn't exist.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so damn tight this morning,." he said with another hard upwards thrust.

I leaned back and put my hands on his thighs because it felt so good in this position. The head of his cock rubbed right up against my g-spot and I moaned like a whore in church when he started doing quick, hard thrusts in and out.

"Oh you like that huh?" he said and tightened his grip on my hips.

My tits were bouncing and becoming painful when I felt his fingers latch onto my swollen clit.

"Fuck, Edward…more," I demanded and rocked back and forth as he continued to thrust into me.

He pinched and twisted and pulled on my little nub and just as I felt my orgasm about to explode the worst thing happened…he farted on me as he came.

**A/n: Well, at least she got hers first, right?**

**See ya tomorrow, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

The Stink that Binds ch7

**A/n: Sorry for the delay. **

**Enjoy!**

I looked down with a frown at my blushing and embarrassed husband.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to hold it, I really did." He said with his eyes closed.

I climbed off my husband and made my way to the bathroom where I started the shower. I gathered up a few towels and peeked my head out of the door to see him lying as I'd left him but his arm covered his eyes now.

"Come on, Stinky, join me for a shower." I said with a chuckle.

He slowly moved his hand, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and he sat up for a few seconds before he stood and walked into the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower to give him a moment of privacy as I'm sure he had to pee.

The warm water felt good on my ballooned body but it felt even better when I felt Edward's strong hands wrap around and hold my belly.

"She's really growing in there, isn't she?" He cooed into my ear as his hands began to rub soothing circles around my swollen flesh.

I mumbled and nodded, "But, she loves it best when you're around. See if you can get her off my bladder, please?"

He chuckled as his lips kissed my stiff neck and began to work his magic on our unborn daughter.

"Better baby?" He asked as he turned me around to face him.

"Mmm, yes ." I said as I tiptoed up to capture his lips.

Unfortunately because of this beach ball in my belly, we couldn't have any shower sex, but he still found a way to redeem himself.

On his knees.

With one of my legs over his shoulder.

And that long, strong tongue of his flicking me hard and fast until I squirted all over his face.

"Does that make us even?" He asked humorously as he stood up to finish our shower.

"Not even close, but it's a great start." I replied and let him wash him hair.

**A/n: Ch 8 will be up tomorrow night.**

**Yes, this has been an ongoing problem with Edward. Yes, he is a doctor and thought he was already controlling it.**

**No, he's not evil and doing it on purpose;)**

**See ya soon,**

**Kyla**


	8. Chapter 8

The Stink that Binds ch8

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay in posting this chapter and the next 2 to follow. RL has gotten in the way and writers block hasn't helped.**

**Hoping to have this one wrapped up this week.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Thank you to lvtwilight09 and bnjwl for beta'ing and pre-reading….and as always this is dedicated to the devious mind of mamadog….without her this fic wouldn't have been possible;)**

**Enjoy!**

Later that afternoon as we lounged on the couch in silence, I wondered if I should address the issues or if Edward would.

I finally couldn't take it any longer and turned around to face him, "Edward?"

"Yes, baby." He said as he closed his book and looked up at me.

"How are we going to fix your little um, problems?" I didn't want to further embarrass him about the whole stink issue.

He drew in a deep breath and then sighed, "I'm going to go get checked out again, maybe see about getting some new meds." His eyes showed his sincerity and concern.

"Oh Edward, I hate for you to be on medications, as much as you do. But, I think it's necessary, especially before the baby gets here." I scooted closer to him and held his hands in mine.

"All these chemicals that I use to cover the odors won't be good for the baby and I just think we have to get it all under control now."

Edward nodded, "You're right. I always just thought you didn't notice or that you really were an obsessive clean freak." He gave me that soft, crooked smile that melted me like butter.

I smiled back at him, "I have always noticed, babe, I just didn't want to embarrass you."

He blushed, "I figured if I never mentioned it, then hopefully you wouldn't notice."

I laughed out loud, head flown back and I know that baby girl felt it too. "Edward, there is no way in hell that your various burps, farts and foot odors could NOT be noticed. It doesn't make me love you any less but it does make keeping the air around us hard to breathe in."

He laughed with me, "Oh love, I'm so sorry I've put you through all of this."

We continued to make light of the situation for a few seconds before seriousness fell upon us.

"I'll figure it out. I promise, I'll make it better and definitely easier for you and this little one." He said as his hands wound around my protruding stomach.

"I'll make our home as safe as possible for this precious gift that you are about to bring into this world." And, cue the tears as my stupid hormones take over.

"Thank you, Edward, for understanding." I said as he pulled me to him in a tight hug.

"Always for my girls, besides, I don't want my daughter calling me 'stinky'!" He exclaimed with a chuckle before he leaned down to kiss me.

**A/N: Hoping to update another chapter tomorrow night!**

**Thanks for all the reading and reviews. I appreciate it more than you know;)**

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9

The Stink that Binds ch9

**A/n: So, here I am again;)**

**This one is almost over...only one ch to go after this one;)**

**MAD BETA LOVE to lvtwilight09 who is up to her eyeballs in NV law and education...um yeah, good luck babe...I know you'll do amazing, as usual;)**

**ENJOY!**

The following week Edward came home from work with a myriad of sacks, folders and a box of pharmaceuticals.

I laughed from my perch on the couch as he put the sacks of groceries away and came walking into the living area with a frozen yogurt bar for me to munch on.

"Laugh it up now. This is some serious business, love." His eyes held a mixture between serious and playful.

I wrapped my lips around that frozen goodness and motioned for him to sit.

"How are my girls today?" He asked as he leaned forward to first kiss me, then my belly.

"We're doing okay. I've had a little swelling so the doctor told me to stay off my feet and rest. But, these damn cravings are killing me. Plus, I need to finish the nursery." I know that I was whining but I didn't care.

Edward grabbed my feet and began massaging my swollen ankles.

"I'm glad that you are finally heeding her advice." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, now what did your doctor say?" I asked and motioned to the items he'd laid out on the coffee table.

"He recommended a few new meds and gave me a lot of new information about diet changes and restrictions. A few of them, I'm willing to try but I'm not so sure how you'll feel about them." He grabbed a folder and opened it before laying it across my thighs.

I quickly scanned over it and noted a few things that we could eliminate from both our diets right away.

"Wait a damn minute." I was exclaimed as I noticed two of my favorite things on this list.

"No chocolate or popcorn?" I yelled and threw the papers at his smirking face.

"It's the price you pay for not having a smelly husband." He declared as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This sucks." I may have pouted.

He laughed, took the paper away from me and took my mind off the foods that I wouldn't be having with that magical tongue of his.

Yes, I'd definitely say that things were becoming a lot more refreshing around our home.

**A/N: SOOOO HAPPY to see so many of my regular readers that have stuck with me. I appreciate every single one of you and I am thrilled to be back in the game, albeit a lot slower and less updates nowadays...but, I'm hoping to correct that once I get a few of my unpublished WIPS finished to start posting.**

**Keep me on alert...I have 4 in the works...of all different genres. But, the first one that will be starting is called "uncertain"...Daddyward/Doctorward rolled into one;) Stay tuned;)**

**Love to you all and peace out for tonight!**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10

Stink ch10

Two Months Later

My water had broken about four hours ago and I was in excruciating pain.

And, my husband was currently laughing at me as the nurse came in to give me my enema.

I was not happy with him to say the least.

He better laugh it all up right now because if he thinks he's ever having sex with me again, he's sorely mistaken.

My cooter hurts.

My back is breaking.

I have a constant need to pee and now, well right now there is a nurse flushing out my ass.

He's lucky I haven't squeezed that monster dick of his out of its skin already.

"Are you more comfortable now?" He whispered as I grimaced while the nurse turned me onto my back and pulled my gown back down.

I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I stuttered as another contraction hit hard and heavy.

He stared at me in anguish as he watched me work through the pain just before the doctor came in and announced it was time to finally start pushing.

Forty-five minutes later Amelia Grace Cullen was born.

And, not even ten minutes later, she pooped on her dad.

I smiled through my happy tears as he freaked out…and called her poopy head.

It was simply the most adorable thing I'd ever witnessed.

Maybe it was payback for all the times his fumes had me nauseous there in turn making her nauseous as well.

But, whatever it was, it was the beginning of a long, happy life with that little girl wrapped around her daddy's finger … and a nickname that she'll never outgrown.

Perfectly perfect for my imperfect husband and daughter.

**A/n: I have to first thank Mamadog93 for putting this little tidbit into my brain. She's an amazingly funny woman with a sick twisted sense of humor…and I love her deeply. MMM, I truly hope it made you laugh, smile and snort;)**

**Thank you to bnjwl, twister junkie and my twifey, lvtwilight09 for helping me and making my words so pretty. I love you all to the moon and back. Forever.**

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed…whether it grossed you out or made you laugh, I appreciate you taking the journey with me.**

**Peace out,**

**Kyla**


End file.
